


【Dickjay】Lovely

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 翅翅变成了小孩，桶桶照顾他。





	【Dickjay】Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> lft上@Deb 妹子的点梗～

Day 1

Richard John Grayson, 芳龄26, 在处理一起有关外星武器的走私案的时候被突如其来的爆炸波及，变成了个小孩。

Jason Peter Todd, 芳龄21, 这辈子没照顾过除自己以外的小孩。

Tim和缩小版Dick Grayson于22时16分出现在他安全屋门口的时候，Jason盯了那个可能还没他腰高的小子好一会，然后说：

“我记得Damian还没到退休的年纪？还是说这又是B的哪个亲儿子？”

Tim还没回答，那个迷之眼熟的黑发蓝眼小屁孩就欢快地喊了一声“小翅膀”，扑上来环住他的屁股，两只小手稳稳当当地罩着两团肉。

Jason差点出于本能反应把他踢飞出去。

……

等等。

他喊了啥。

Tim用毫无波澜的表情迎上Jason惊恐的目光，点了点头。

“引起爆炸的武器原本用于吸收超能力者的能力，”Tim挂着两个重得不行的黑眼圈，显然已经为此劳心劳力，“对于没有超能力的人来说……就是这样了。”

他朝Jason的腿比划了一下，Jason表情扭曲地揪着小孩的两只胳膊试图让他松手。然而Grayson不愧从小到大都是个讨厌鬼，因为Jason越用力，Dick把脸埋得越低。

“……Grayson你把脸凑哪去！”

Tim死气沉沉的目光中终于带上了一点同情。他以温柔而强硬的姿态把Dick“拿”了下来，牵着他的小手让他先去沙发上坐着。Dick乖巧地奔向沙发，以一个小孩不该有的流畅一跃而起，降落，坐在上面快乐地晃起了两条小短腿。还站在原地的Jason正在考虑要不要夺门而出。

“别想跑，超级小子在外面，”Tim无情地道，他又走回Jason面前，“我们给他测过骨龄了，现在这个状态大概是六岁。我们也试了消除这个武器的效果，挺成功，但是还需要恢复时间。保守估计是二十天左右，可以理解成大概一天长一岁吧。起居饮食什么的就靠你了，我相信你会做得很好的。”

“如果我在场的话可能这事已经解决了，”Jason顶着Tim的白眼说道，然后脾气很坏地补充，“为什么要让我看着他？把他留在大宅陪Alf不好么，我相信Alf很乐意照顾他的。”

与此同时那边传来一声没成功止住的抽噎。Jason眼角抽了抽，看过去发现了一个正在抽抽搭搭的Dick, 小孩倔得很，努力不哭出声音，两只手一直忙着擦眼泪。

“……”

“因为他想来。”Tim的语气中带了点谴责，丢下一句话然后离开了。

Jason关上了门。他整个人都不自在起来，这是Dick却又不是他熟知的Dick, 而且天知道他真的不会应付小孩，他和Damian的日常相处就能证明这点。

Jason无奈了。他走到Dick面前蹲下，耐着性子问：“你哭什么？”

“小、小翅膀不喜欢我吗？”Dick一开口，一声他原本努力憋住的呜咽就溜了出来，听上去可怜兮兮的。他用他那双可恶的能蛊惑人心如今还泡在泪水中的蓝眼睛盯着Jason看，于是哥谭的犯罪之王很没出息地心软了，他张开手，任由Dick小朋友往他怀里一扑，埋在他肩上哭到打嗝。

“你洗过澡没？”Jason一只手拍着他的背，尽可能轻柔地问。

Dick模糊地点了点头。

“那就睡觉去。”Jason一只手把Dick抱了起来。不得不说这感觉挺新奇的，怀里有个软软的小东西，再说曾经的他可没条件目睹童年版的Dick. 他轻柔地把Dick的小鞋子脱了，把他放到床上，看着他揉揉眼睛自动往被子里一钻。

“乖乖睡觉。”然后Jason叉着腰命令道。

“Jay陪我。”

奶声奶气的童音以及被子和枕头之间露出来的半张小脸简直对Jason造成了会心一击。他原地愣了一会，回神发现Dick正不明所以地朝他眨巴着眼睛。

Jason心想幸好这是小版的Dick, 不然丢脸丢大发了。

这时Dick说：“Jay是不是觉得我很可爱？”

“……”Jason瞪着他，“你真的是个小孩？”

“生理状态和心理状态都是儿童水平，但是我有记忆啊，”Dick打了个哈欠，然后把手探出被窝，努力伸长想够到Jason, “Jay...”

Jason表情扭曲了一下。这小混蛋刚刚就是在有目的地哭吧。

但是又不是说他真的有办法说不。

“等下，”他说，“夜巡——”

“B他们会替你的，”Dick又打了个哈欠，“至少这一周都。”

Jason看了一下Dick快睁不开的眼睛，和右手伸累了换成左手的姿势，最后还是乖乖上了床。他原本想背过身去，结果还是输给了一如既往死命缠上来但是这当下手短得没法环住他的Dick, 长叹一声，转了回去。

Dick立刻熟练地挤进了他的怀里。然后他抬起脸，而Jason皱着眉，心情复杂地和他对视。

“你说你干什么，”最后他开口，忍不住抬起手摸了摸那头软得要命的头发，“搞成这样。”

“我也不想的啊，”Dick把嘴一撇，“谁知道它会突然爆炸。”

Jason伸手弹了下他的额头，看着Dick捂着自己的脑袋不满地抗议。

“睡觉，你个傻逼，”Jason嘲笑，“要不长回去之后比原来还矮。”

“哼，Timmy说不会有变化的，又不是真的再长一遍，”Dick皱起了他小小的鼻子，不服气道，“而且我现在是个孩子，你不该这么说话。”

“好的，傻逼孩子，”Jason把手横过那小小的身体，索性闭上了眼睛，“睡觉。”

然后他被袭击了。Dick直接凑上来在他嘴上亲了一口，小朋友尺寸的嘴巴本来让这个吻没有除了"General Audiences"以外的分级的可能（也不是绝对没有……唉正常情况下来说），但是这是Dick.

Jason脸红了。

 

Day 2

由于Jason半夜爬起来发展偷拍小版的Dick睡觉以备以后嘲笑勒索的事业，第二天早上他起得有点晚。等他顶着一头乱草坐起来的时候，Dick已经不见了。

"Dick!" Jason喊。

从遥远的地方传来一声应答。似乎是在厨房。

Jason下床，晃晃悠悠地过去。五秒后他看到了一个踮着脚努力往碗里倒麦片的Dick, 于是他想都不想，一把把那个麦片盒子抢了过来。

“干嘛！”Dick气急败坏地尖叫。

Jason意识到自己下手有点重了，但是他不想道歉，只得心虚但气势犹存地叫回去：

“不许吃麦片！……我给你弄别的。”

如果这是大人版Dick, 这场争端到此为止就结束了。但是他现在是个小孩，如他所说是由于“心理状态是个小孩”，但是Jason有充分理由相信他只是在恃宠而骄。总之他这会跺起了脚，挥舞着小短手以他不足四尺（但是好像比昨天高了点）的身高不懈地与剥削阶级作斗争。

“我不要别的！我就要吃麦片！”

“不许吃！”

“为什么！”

“不够有营养。”

“那么说你是在关心我？”Dick问，而Jason噎了一下，“我都变成这样子了吃个麦片有什么大不了的！”

“……”

五分钟后Jason臭着脸把一碗麦片和满满一碟水果砸在了Dick面前的餐桌上。

Dick欢呼，开心地抄起勺子开始对麦片动手。然后他看了水果一眼，说：

“没有叉子。”

Jason抱着手臂靠在厨房门口，笑得十分恶劣。

“对，没有叉子。小朋友用叉子太危险了。”

“……那我怎么吃？”

“用手。”

“……坏人！”

Jason得意洋洋地转身回厨房。

 

Day 3

今天的Jason和超过了四尺的Dick之间依然有一场事关存亡的麦片大战。但这回Jason赢了，因为他把麦片锁在了Dick够不着的橱柜里，并且先斩后奏，在Dick起床前就已经给他做好了早餐。Dick显然很不高兴，但是他在看到早餐之后惊讶了一下。

“哇哦。你是偷偷去刷日本主妇的ig了吗？”

“闭嘴吃你的。”

Jason用各种材料给他做了蝙蝠家主题早餐。Dick在吃完了用蓝莓拼成的夜翼标志之后心情显然好了。

“明天我要超人的。不仅要标志，要整个超人的。”

“你想得美。”

“Jay.”

“不。”

“小翅膀。”

“闭嘴，不然让你明天只有麦片可吃。”

“好啊！”

“……”

 

Day 7

Dick以骨龄过起了二次青春期。

“Dick,” Jason冷酷无情地下令，“把游戏关掉，过来睡觉。”

Dick睬都不睬他。他继续弓着个背坐在软垫上，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。

“Dick.”

“……”

“Grayson.”

“……”

“Richard John Grayson.”

“……”

Jason直接过去把插头拔了。

Dick气鼓鼓地把手柄往沙发上一丢，跺着步子走到床边，躺下然后把自己紧紧地裹起来，动作一气呵成。

Jason瞪着他。

“小破孩子。”他嘟囔道。

 

Day 8

Jason做噩梦了。

现在是凌晨三点，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，看着隐没在黑暗中的天花板。

并没有从噩梦中“惊醒”之类的玩意。那些事情都已经太遥远了，遥远到只剩下最刻骨铭心的部分。时间的漫长被忽略了，影像也有些模糊，只剩下声音是清晰的，笑声、尖叫声，还有骨头断裂的咔吧声。他不怕，都已经过去了，目睹当然没有亲身经历时可怕——但是——

“Jay?”

操。

Jason想装睡，但是Dick已经凑到了他脸上，担忧地看着他。

“没事，接着睡。”Jason试图把Dick按回去，但是他就是呆在原地纹丝不动。

Jason无奈了，“我没事……”

“有，”Dick坚持道，“你做噩梦了。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“做噩梦就是没事。睡觉。”

Dick用一种看小孩的目光看着他。Jason不高兴了。

“睡觉。”说着他闭上眼，翻过身去。

他听到Dick躺下了。然后他挪过来，努力地从后面搂住了他。

Jason忍住蜷缩起来的冲动。他把脸更深地埋进枕头里，感觉到有人在他的肩上落下一个吻。

“晚安。”

 

Day 9

晚上Jason被召唤了。那同一个走私团伙又回来了，这次为了报复，他们带来了Amazo.

他扣上头罩的时候想起来很久以前他从黑面具那偷来的那一只。

“呆在这，”他命令道，从目镜里看到了一脸不高兴地叉着腰的Dick, “我很快回来。”

“‘很快’？”Dick高声道，“你还真把我当小孩了？那是Amazo! 之前我和Bruce花了那么大力气才搞定一只，现在有五只！”

Jason翻了个白眼。

“女孩们都在，所以别担心了鸟妈妈，我们有数量优势，”他打开窗跳上窗台，“你呆在这就行了。”

“让我去，Jason,” Dick坚定地说，“我能帮忙。”

“你还是个小孩。”

“13岁的时候我们难道不都是罗宾？！”

Jason哑口无言。但他也不打算反悔，他落在外面的消防楼梯上，锁上窗，头也不回地用钩锁枪荡走了。

“红头罩，汇报情况。”神谕的声音从通讯器中传来。

“路上。两分钟。”

“多加小心。”

Jason一个星期没揍过人了，这会简直热血沸腾。

但等他看到又冒出来了五只Amazo之后，他热血不起来了。

他们身上都已经带了不轻不重的伤，罗宾为蝙蝠侠挡了一次攻击，腿在流血，行动有些受限。Jason已经数不清自己打空了多少弹匣，他叹了口气，掏出钩锁枪，发射，一跃而起，往机器人的丑脑袋上黏上一块塑料炸弹。

身后袭来一阵风。他回头一看，Amazo的大手正在朝他抓来。那只手的速度实在太快，这么看来是少不了被扔出去的命运了。Jason正准备松开钩锁枪以备二次发射，然后——

有谁握住了他的手。

他被快速地带出了那只手的范围。他再次回头，看着那只Amazo爆炸，松了口气，然后再看看这是谁的手——

“我操！”

Jason看到了一条绿鳞小短裤。他目瞪口呆。

落地之后Jason抓狂了。

“你怎么出来的！”他尖叫道，“我叫你呆在屋子里的！”

“你们有危险！我想帮忙！”Dick尖叫回来，“而且你锁了窗但是没锁门啊！”

黑漆漆的蝙蝠侠面无表情地落在他们旁边。

“罗宾受伤了，你跟我来，”他指着Dick说，“头罩去帮蝙蝠女孩。”

Jason最后瞪了Dick一眼，往Stephanie的方向跑去。

“夜翼只是想帮忙，”Stephanie说，“而且他能保护好自己的。别生气啦。”

Jason气哼哼地拼命开枪。

 

Day 10

战斗结束他们一起回了蝙蝠洞。

Dick没受伤，Jason在心里松了一口气，但他还是阴着脸靠在出口，一副随时准备骑上重机甚至跳上飞船一去不复返的样子。他知道自己反应过度了，但是他就是没法——

操。

Jason抖着手点了根烟。

他完全不知道自己在担心什么。是的他们在这个年纪的时候都是罗宾，Damian的年纪甚至更小。可能他只是习惯了那个大人版本的Dick, 现在这个状态太不正常了，万一那个武器有别的后遗症，万一Dick在他还是个孩子的时候出了什么事——

他的烟被抽掉了。

“你他妈——喂！”

换回了便装的Dick紧紧地箍着他的腰。他现在有他的肩膀那么高了，头发有一下没一下地蹭着Jason的下巴，痒得要命，Jason想把他推开却无从下手。

“干嘛！”他凶巴巴地问。

“我想你了，”Dick把脸埋进去，“我还想你的胸——”

“你他妈还记得自己是个未成年吗！”

 

Day 11

Dick在即将成年的时候是越来越放肆了。一天下来Jason已经提溜着他的领子把他拎开三次，第四次他差点没烦得用被子把他闷死。问题是Dick的动作显然达到了目的，第五次Jason硬了，他连滚带爬地逃进了浴室，反锁上门，准备自己搞定。

“Jason... 让我进去。”Dick还没过完变声期，委屈又清脆的声音就在门外响起，十天没解决过个人问题的Jason差点就要向恶势力投降了。然而他凭借强大的意志力忍住了，愤怒地吼回去。

“滚开！”

然后门开了。Jason瞠目结舌地看着大摇大摆走进来的Dick, 又看了看门锁。

“你对我的门做了什么？”

“那不重要，”Dick压在他身上，笑得一脸灿烂，“重要的是我要对你做什么。”

“你才十六岁！”Jason努力挣扎，“不……唔……”

“我不插进去就是了。”

“好好说话！”

 

Day 13

Jason出去买吃的。等他回到公寓，就在转身关门的当口被一把压在了门板上。

“我早上去做了检查，”那个在他脖子后面蹭来蹭去的混蛋说，“我成年了。”

“生日快乐，”Jason没好气地说，“松开我你个屌头，我要把东西放好。”

“不要，”Dick说着话手已经溜进了他的T恤底下，Jason在胸口被折磨的时候“砰”的一声再次撞上门板，“来做吧。”

“做你个头！”Jason半心半意骂骂咧咧地挣扎起来，在Dick一口咬在他后颈上的时候倒抽一口气，“等一会会死吗……操……”

“会的，我已经等了好多天了。”

 

Day 14

“操你的，松手，昨天已经……”

“不够啊小翅膀，来嘛。”

“唔……等下，我没、没关火……妈的……”

 

Day 21

Dick躺在床上和Tim发消息。

“恢复好了？”

“好了。”

“感觉如何？”

“嗯……又能把Jason抱在怀里了感觉真好。”

Dick看着Tim发过来的呕吐表情窃笑，把手机放在床头柜上。他伸手搂住还睡着的Jason的肩，手掌温柔地蹭了蹭自己留下的斑驳吻痕。


End file.
